Rockman:Next Gen
by jamal5420
Summary: A boy name Cal and his adventure at the Netbattle academy
1. Intro

Rockman: Next Gen

Disclaimer: I own my character and original story line. Got it! All other rights go to their original owners.

Storyline: Titus is a normal 12 year old kid until he was accepted as a new student at Tech Jr. High. This is a school were net battle is the main subject for all the classes. Get ready as we join our new hero Titus and friends as they battle their way through school and battle some true enemies like the Skull Gang.

Characters:

Name: Titus Kane

Age:12

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: Brown jacket and jeans, white shirt, black suede shoes

NetNavi: Prowler( looks like a fusion of mega man and protoman with a beastlike tail)

Name: Cal Matthew

Age: 12

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Black

Clothes: blue uniform with plaid shorts

NetNavi: Sonicman (look like Flashman with a speaker box as its body)

Name: Nicole Esswood

Age:13

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Green

Clothes: Aqua jacket, with a white undershirt, and red skirt

NetNavi: Rose Ella ( A rose netnavi, basically just like another Roll)

Name: Ryu Zansen

Age:15

Hair: White

Eyes: Pale

Clothes: Sliver jacket, camouflage pants, brown shirt , and black boots

NetNavi: Sly( Look likes a fusion of Slur and protoman)

Skull Gang - Not a lot is known about them in New Tech city expected for they are vicious thieves and warriors that are train to steal powerful net chips and destroyed netnavi.


	2. Chapter 1:Power Battle

Chapter One : Power Battle

Titus was walking down the street from school. It had been a week since Titus had real net battle. See last week he was in PET tournament that would decide rather or not he would be a New student at Tech Jr. High. This school was only for greatest netbattlers around. Kids all around town were dying just to get a chance to enter the school. Just then as Titus was walking down the street, Cal came running behind him. He was looking very excited from the look of it.

Cal: Wait up

Titus: What is it Cal ?

Cal: You've been accepted as Tech Jr. High new enrolled student

Titus( have smirked on his face): I know this Cal

Cal: You already knew and you didn't tell me this.

Titus: Yeah because guess what you are coming too!

Cal: What?, But I didn't enter.

Titus: I know so, I talk to the commissioner of the school and they allowed me to bring one of my closet friends to come with me.

Cal (starting to cry): How could you?

Titus: Because you are my best friend ever

Titus and Cal then started to walk down the street together because they both knew they had a lot of packing to do and training. Because they both knew they had to step up their game if they had any chance at this school.

While they were walking down street the sun was setting on the other side of town where a Netbattle was going on between two unknown people. One of them were Nicole Esswood a rich girl who didn't get out of town much. She was battling a member of the Skull Gang.

Nicole: Now give up now

Skull Member: Never

Nicole: Fine then Rose Ella jack in, power up…………

Skull Member: Navi X jack in, power up………….

Scene: In the Net world/Real World

Note : The Net Navi will be blacker than the real world characters.

Nicole: Ready , Rose Ella

Rose Ella: Yes

Nicole: Ivy whip ………download

Rose Ella: My Ivy Whip is here

Nicole: Then use whip attack

(A slash of energy hit the other Netnavi and it was destroyed

Skull Member: Noooooooooooooooooo!

Nicole: Nice doing business with you now hand over the X's data

The skull member then give this X's data to Nicole. The End


	3. Chapter 2:Power Battle Pt2

Chapter Two: Power Battle Part 2

Titus was now in his room getting ready to leave to go to Tech Jr. High. Here he would learn his first rule about Netbattling that he never had learn before. Titus knew he would have to step his game up now. The battles he would face here would be even more awesome than at home. The friendship he would make would be grand. Also the arch rivals he would meet would be like anything else in the world.

Now after thinking about all of this he began to put his stuff in his suitcase and go. Titus left his room and the house to go outside. When he went outside he seen Cal coming towards him. So Titus went up to him with a simile on his face.

Titus: Hey Cal

Cal: Hey Titus what are you doing?

Titus: Nothing much just packing are you.

Cal: yeah I got everything packed. I'm just wondering what am I going to do when we get.

Titus: Net battle of course.

Cal: I'm not that good at it really.

Titus: I know but that doesn't mean you can't get better .

Cal: Yeah I know but I was looking at the brochure of the school and they have a really good Game designer course I could take.

Titus( Looking a little disappointed): Well if you say so I guess I want mind if you take that course.

Cal: Thanks Titus you're really a good friend .

A girl walks up to them. This girl is Nicole.

Nicole: Well enough of that talk. Lets battle kid.

Titus: Why would you want to battle me ?

Nicole: I heard how good you were in that tournament so I came to test your abilities.

Titus: Well you are on.

Nicole: Deal.

Scene: On the Sidewalk( Real World)/Data Field( Net World)

Nicole: Since there isn't no net port anywhere I guess we are going to have to use our Slide cards

Titus: Okay

Nicole: Slide card in……….Rose Ella power up…..

(Rose Ella was summon)

Titus: Slide card in………..Prowler power up…..

(Prowler was summon)

Nicole: Are you ready Rose Ella

Rose Ella: Yes

Titus: You're ready to do this Prowler

Prowler: Sure I'm ready

Titus: Then lets do this

Nicole: Well since we're all set let get this battle all over with

Titus: Okay

Nicole: X data download…………Transform

(Rose Ella transform in Hyper Rose Ella)

Hyper Rose Ella: Now with my new form you are over with

Prowler: Whatever

Titus: Hyper mode whatever! Drill Captors………….downloads

Prowler: My drill weapons are here

Titus: Now Prowler use Flaming drill blast

(Prowler attack Rose Ella at full speed but Rose Ella dodge it )

Titus: What the?

Nicole: That's right when my Rose Ella is in her hyper mode nothing can defeat her

Titus: That what you think . Now Vulcan sword…………..download

Nicole: You actually think I'm gonna let you attack me again don't think so. Ivy Whip………….. Download

Hyper Rose Ella: My Ivy whip is summon

Prowler: I ready Titus

Titus: Then use sword attack

Nicole: Rose Ella use whip attack

(They both charge each other and a big boom happen also the screen turn white)

Titus: I will not give up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nicole: Neither will IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Net Robot: Rose Ella has log out and Prowler is the winner

Titus: Yes we won

Prowler: I know

Cal: Wow that was a great battle

Titus: I know and Prowler log out

Prowler: Okay Prowler is logging out

Nicole: This is not the end of this

Titus: I know this is not the end hopefully we can battle some other time

Nicole: I know we will when I see you at the school

Cal: What you go to the school too?

(Before Cal could even ask that question Nicole had disappeared)

Cal: Well I guess we will see her there Titus.

Titus: I guess we will.

After that tremendous battle, Titus and Cal continue to walk down the street. They definitely knew now that they would have to step up their game now having many powerful adversary like Nicole on their back. So after realizing that they began to split up and go back home to finish packing their things and get a little practice in.

For they knew tomorrow would be the beginning of their true battles. The End


	4. Chapter 3:The Ship of Enemies

Chapter Three: The Ship of Enemies

Titus woke up early in the morning to find that it was 8:00am. He knew he had to be at the dock by 9o'clock if he had any chance of going to Tech Jr. High to began his Netbattling career at all. So that in mind he got up put some clothes on really quickly and left his room. After that he went into the kitchen were his mother Mrs. Kane was preparing Titus lunch for the trip.

Mrs. Kane: Good Morning Titus

Titus: Good Morning Mom where's dad?

Mrs. Kane: Oh, he left town yesterday to go to New Tech City on a business meeting. He told me to tell you to come see him since you will be living there now

Titus: I will mom and I'll send you a netmail everyday.

Mrs. Kane( starts to cry): You better and please be careful now here your lunch and take care.

Titus: I will mom I will

Titus leaves the house and began his way down town to the Subway area. See Titus leave in Central Town which was like 20miles away from New Tech City. The town was nice and quiet, nothing never went on and that's why Titus always felt he had to leave the city. Now that Titus had made it to the subway. It was time from him to take the portway to get to the Dock. After that he put he's money he the port and was teleported to the Dock. Once there he gave his bags and suitcases to the Cargo man. After that he kept his PET and abroad the ship. Now that he was on the ship and went to the top deck their he saw Cal and Nicole. He was very glad to see that his best friend was coming with him. Now they would train each other to get better at their game. Also he wanted to challenge Nicole again.

Scene: On the upper deck

Titus: Waz up Nicole

Nicole: Hey Titus right

Titus: Yeah when are we going to battle again

Nicole: On my time so don't worry about it

Titus: Okay

Cal: Hey Titus what are we going to do when we get there

Titus: I don't know

(A boy walks up to them)

School Boy: You are probably going to fail

Titus: Well I don't think so

School Boy: This school is only for the best

Titus: Well I am the best until somebody bets me in a battle

School Boy: Well you are on

Titus: And by the way my name is Titus

School Boy: Well since we are introducing each other my name is Ryu Zansen and remember it

Titus: I sure will after I bet you

Ryu: Whatever

Titus: Let net battle

Ryu: Okay, Sly jack in…………power up

Titus: Prowler jack in………….power up

Prowler: I'm Ready

Sly: I'm online sir

Prowler: Who are you

Sly: I'm your newest opponent so get ready

Titus: Okay Prowler use Destiny Beam

(Prowler shot Sly with his beam attack but Sly dodge it)

Ryu: Ha that all you got well take this sword of light

(Sly attack Prowler with his sword and aim directly)

Prowler: Ouch that hurts

Sly: Wow you are a little stronger than what I thought but you will be finish any minute though

Titus: That what you and your owner Ryu thinks but I got something up my selves

Prowler: That sure is right

Sly: UM

Ryu: Well we will see about that now will we

Titus: Horn Blade………………download

(The Horn Blade was sent to Prowler)

Prowler: Okay I am ready for my next move Titus

Titus: Okay Prowler use Horn attack

(Prowler attack him with his blade with full power but Sly dodge it)

Sly: Ha! You actually thought you were going to attack me with that weak attack of yours. You got to be kidding me

Prowler: What are we going to do boss

Titus: I know armor data in………….

Ryu: Don't think I'm going to let you of that easily. X data in……. download

(Sly transform to Hyper Sly while Prowler transform to Steel Prowler)

Hyper Sly: Now let this real battle begin

Steel Prowler: Yeah let it begin

Titus: Prowler use Drill Crusher attack with full power

Ryu: Don't think I'm going to let you of that easily Sly use Power sword

( They both attack each other full force that bright color shot to the air from there blast)

Steel Prowler: I want give up

Hyper Sly: Neither will I

( When the attack descend Prowler to the ground)

Navi Robot: Prowler fainted and Sly is the winner

(They both power down)

Sly: Good battle kid

Prowler: You too

Titus: Jack out Prowler

Ryu: Jack out Sly

( They both jackout)

Ryu: Well you not bad

Titus: I know and you not yourself

Ryu: Well I will see you around for a rematch right yeah.


End file.
